Typically, inspection methods and inspection devices for inspecting an interior of a wind turbine blade of a wind power generation facility (hereinafter, also referred to as a wind turbine) have been known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method in which a wind turbine blade serving as an inspection target is arranged so as to extend downward, that is, with an azimuth angle of 180°, a cable is suspended from a hub to an interior of the wind turbine blade, and the interior of the wind turbine blade is inspected using a camera or a sensor attached to the cable.